From patent specification DE 101 36 031 B4 a drive for a passenger transportation system has become known that is arranged in the reversing area of the step band or pallet band, respectively, and drives the step band or pallet band. By positive engagement the chain wheels move chains on which are arranged steps or pallets, respectively, for the transportation of persons and light goods. Provided on each side of the step band or pallet band is a chain wheel, the chain wheels being connected by means of a hollow shaft. Arranged in the hollow shaft is a gear wherein the gear pot is executed as part of the hollow shaft. A motor arranged coaxially with the hollow shaft drives the input shaft of the gear.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a drive construction that is more compactly constructed and economical to manufacture and maintain.